pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Episode 1 - Pokemon ! I Choose You !
'Pokemon ! I Choose You ! '''is the first episode of Randy In Pokemon Adventures, based on the original episode. Transcript ''The scene shows a boy walking to the lab of Professor Oak. Narrator - This boy, is Randy, who plans to be a Pokemon Master lives in Pallet Town. Randy - Professor Oak must be expecting me. By the way, where the heck is Gary, Ash & Kevin Jr. ? Well, never mind. Suddenly, a box appears in the middle of screen. Randy - 'Pokemon ! I Choose You ! ' When Randy comes close to the lab, Professor Oak suddenly opens the door. Professor Oak - Welcome ! Randy, are,nt you ? Where are the others ? Well, you are the first to come here and so, you can choose your starter. Randy - Well, that is somewhat easy ? I pick Charmander ! Professor Oak - So, Charmander is your choice. Here is its pokeball and here are some other ones along with a pokedex. Randy - Understood. And bye ! Randy comes near Ash,s house. Randy - Mrs Ketchum, are you home ? Delia - Yes ! Oh, Randy ! Sorry to say but Ash is sleeping ! Randy - Oh ! Sorry to disturb ! Bye ! And then, Randy comes near Gary,s house. Randy - Gary, are you home ? Gary - Randy !? Well, which pokemon had you choose ? Randy - Charmander. Gary - Then, i am going too. I will pick . . . something special ! Gary runs to the lab. Randy - This guy is mad. Huh !? A wild pokemon is attacking me ! Let,s catch it ! Go ! Charmander ! Charmander - Char ! Mander ! Randy - What kind of pokemon are you ? Let,s ask Dexter about this. Pokedex - Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of his cheeks. Pikachu - Pikachu ! Randy - Awesome ! Charmander ! Use Scratch ! Charmander uses his sharp claws on Pikachu as it scratches on it. Pikachu - Pika pika ! Chuuuu ! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Charmander as bolts of electricity hurt it. Randy - Charmander, come back ! Oh !? Seems like Charmander wants to stay out of it,s pokeball. Go ! Poke ball ! Gotcha ! Pikachu was captured ! Lorelei - Impressive. I watched your battling. I am sure by seeing you, you can be a great trainer one day. Randy - ( blushing ) Well, that was, like, nothing ! Lorelei - Very well. I am impressed on you. I would like to travel with you. Randy - Really !? Then, you are welcome to my group ! Huh !? There are Spearows here ! Let,s run ! Huh !? That is Ash ! He is saving a Pikachu from them. We should help him, but we cannot get to him ! He needs to learn by himself, so let,s leave it ! Hmm ! Randy started walking towards the Viridian City. Lorelei - Hey ! Watch where are you going ! There is a river there. I have a raft ! You can come with me if you want to. Do you want to come with me ? Randy - Of course i want to. That,s why we are friends, right ? Lorelei - Yes. Of course, yes ! Lorelei takes out a small balloon and presses a button on it as it got turned into a raft. Randy - There is a red - haired girl fishing over there. Lorelei - Yeah ! Oh ! Look ! We had crossed the river so fast with my raft. It is useful, right ? Randy - Yeah ! Look ! There is a bird Pokemon over there. Ash is also seeing it. What kind of pokemon are you ? Let,s ask Dexter about this ! Pokedex - Unknown pokemon. No data about it. Randy - What !? This pokedex is non - useful ! Lorelei - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Well, there is the Viridian City ! Narrator - We will see, Randy & Lorelei,s amazing adventure through - out his journey to be a Pokemon Master !!!!!